


Dedication

by yandeerly



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandeerly/pseuds/yandeerly
Summary: A romantically obsessed Joseph Seed finally finds where the deputy has been hiding out during the Resistance.





	Dedication

It has been one entire week since the Father showed up with his tight knit group of elite VIPs. I have no idea how he found the cabin I’d been squatting in this entire time. I told no one, not even the most trusted resistance members. Now, as I stare with wide and fearful eyes at the manic man pacing to and fro outside, I’m beginning to regret that decision. They must’ve stole into the structure on the first night while I had my last bout of peaceful sleep and nabbed every weapon, radio, and useful item. He can so obviously come in any moment and take me, but, he _doesn’t_. The cultist fucks just stand there, posted at every corner, blockading any means of escape while _He_ simply lies in wait. 

I think I’m beginning to go insane. Sleep at night is nearly impossible. He sits there, on the other side of the wall, singing, singing, nothing but singing those cursed songs. An eerie rendition of _You Are My Sunshine_ drifts long past midnight as if his voice is eternal. He doesn’t give up. He never gives out. My only moments of peace are when I drag myself into the bathroom and hang beneath the shower water for hours. The drips of icy rain do nothing to ease the weary ache inside my bones. I try to stay as long as I can, anything to feel as if his wolfish, blue eyes aren’t trailing my every move. However, if I spend too long out of his watchful gaze…I hear it. The cabin door creaks open, screeching throughout the entire place, and his footsteps press across the floor boards. With every advancing squeak of shoes against wood, my body is wracked with more and more tremors. My limbs begin to shake so violently and that goddamn singing echoes down the hall. I struggle to turn the shower knob, fingers slipping and sliding across the cold metal, and then I drag my soaked and dripping body to the door. At this point, I’m well aware he’s on the other side and I know he’s sure I’m there too.

There’s _nothing_ I can do.

Sometimes I wait for hours, nothing but our shallow breathing circulating through the air. The sounds begin to mix and I lose which is actually mine. Eventually, I hear his palms slide away from the door and he retreats wordlessly.

I fear the day he decides to stop waiting and finally take action. _But it never comes…_

Dawn peeks through my window yet again. It’s time to force myself through another day, pretending they aren’t there, pretending there’s a way out, pretending someone is coming to save me. But, I _can’t_ do it. **Is anyone even out there anymore?! I’ve completely lost it.**

_He’s relentless._

I finally snap. My bare feet pound across the ground, splinters arching into the skin with little stabs of sharp pain. It doesn’t compare. It doesn’t compare to the _torment_. He’s following along outside. I know because of the shadows slipping through tiny cracks and openings in the walls.

I burst into the living space, already finding him patiently leaning against a pillar through the open front window. His eyes are narrowed, suspicious, watching very carefully. It didn’t matter that I had no weapon. He knew full well I could kill a man with my bare hands. He says nothing as I trail right up to the window, his pale lips pressed together tightly in a thin line. I hate that amorous gaze he’s directing towards me, so full of adoration and affection. It infuriates me.

“Why the hell don’t you just bust in here and take me?!” Every bit of repressed fury blossoms forth as I hang my head out and scream.

The cultists all jump simultaneously, their rifles brandished threateningly. Joseph merely calms them with a slight wave of his hand, his barely blinking eyes still trained on my trembling figure. He wants me to let it all out. He wants to take every bit of the anger as long as its mine and that only sends my blood into a boiling rage.

“Just bliss me the fuck up! Send your heralds! Do _something_! **Anything**!” I’ve devolved into sniveling tears. The droplets stream down my cheeks in hot, angry streaks. “Just get it over with already!” There’s nothing I hate more than this. Of all people to catch me breaking into pieces, it had to be _him_.

He remains unmoving, still as a stone statue as a _tsk_ leaves his lips. “It isn’t that easy, my child. You haven’t learned your lesson.”

“Goddammit!” Another scream rips from my throat and I ball my tiny fists, slamming them down. Flecks of blood fly off my fingers as they dig into jagged glass leftover from the busted window pane. “Can’t you give it a rest?” The words spill out, barely above a whisper. My head hangs drearily, locks of hair cascading down my face like curtains.

“I won’t give up on you,” he murmurs, voice drawing closer. His palm slides beneath my chin and I swallow the urge to bite clean through his hand. I’m aware of what this man is capable of. Slowly, he lifts my face to his and, if I didn’t know any better, I’d find nothing but a kind, caring soul staring back down. Instead, the expression made bile rise in my throat and my stomach twist into violent knots. “You must open yourself to me, for it is the will of God. I want you to swallow that sinful pride and come to me willingly.”

“You fucking-!” I began to hiss out but his grip tightened dangerously, digging into soft, fragile flesh. My words cut off with a whimper almost immediately, half from the sudden force crushing my jaw and half from the darkened look falling on his features.

“You’d do best to hold your tongue, little one,” he snarled, though it sounded a bit like a parent chastising his rowdy child. “I’m going to save you. _No matter what it takes_.” His expression lightened as he swept my sniveling form with a stare so suddenly sweet only an utter madman could’ve pulled it off. The pad of his thumb brushed across my cheekbone, swiping away a stray, salty tear. “I’ll see you bend on your knees before me and then we shall be together forevermore. I could wait an eternity for you. As long as you need, my darling.”

A tiny choked sob poured from my mouth as I looked deeply into his eyes. He was very serious. His words were more of an oath than anything else and I knew, this would never stop. I would never be free. “But, why?” I uttered my final protest. “You’ve already broken me. What more could you possibly want?”

The most loving and patient smile of all covered his lips and he placed his free hand atop my head. Warmth radiated onto my scalp, dispelling the frigidness of the once abandoned cabin. “I am not trying to break you. I am simply trying to save you and you _will_ be saved. I’ll make absolute sure of it. There’s no need to cry anymore. I’m here for you. _I will always be here for you._ ”

* * *

[buy me a coffee on ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/yandeerly)


End file.
